Jaune Doe
by SoranViste
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Jaune had lived in the slums Vale struggling to survive and take care of those he cares about, never knowing the love of a family or from where he came from. So when an opportunity for a better life presents itself, Jaune is quick to accept. However, he will find that it is far, far more difficult to escape his old life than anticipated.


**Happy New Year everybody! ****Welcome to my new story. I had been brainstorming this story for a long time, and really hope you enjoy it. Now I know some people are disappointed that I'm no longer working on The Hybrid, and for that I am sorry, but working on it eventually felt more like a chore than something I actually enjoyed writing, and if I'm being honest I had no idea where I was going with the story. This time I at least have a general plan on how the story is going to unfold. Now onto the story!**

Jaune didn't want to do this. He never really enjoyed these kinds of gigs.

But he knew he had to. He was short on cash and Junior wasn't offering any jobs at the moment, said he couldn't trust outside employees with the work he was doing now. In any case, he still needed money to cover rent. Luckily, Junior was willing to pay a hefty sum for dust. Preferably dust that couldn't be tracked back to him.

So after mentally preparing himself, he tried to look as casual as possible when he entered the dust shop.

*_ping_*

The door sounded as he pushed the door open. He did his best to look inconspicuous, but it was a little tough with his messy hair, worn-out coat, and jeans that seemed a few sizes too big for him. Not to mention the sword strapped to his back and the handgun holstered to his side. Thankfully the store was primarily empty.

He had his plan all thought out. He would examine the dust in the various display cases for a while, just so he seems like an actual customer instead of a guy who was planning on robbing you at gunpoint. Then he would waltz over to the counter, pointing his gun oh so subtly so only shopkeeper realized he was being robbed, tell him to hand over the dust, then get out.

"No backing out now." Jaune whispered to himself as he began walking towards the counter.

Jaune had always hated the thugs that roamed Vale at night, not to say that he hadn't done his fair share of holdups in the past, but he never enjoyed the confrontation involved in robbery.

However, despite his distaste for the job, he remembered why he'd come here in the first place.

_"I won't fail her. Not again."_

Jaune approached the counter, a neutral facial expression and a will of steel.

"Welcome, how can I help you? With a sword like that I assume you're a huntsman, right? The shopkeeper nodded towards the sword strapped to his back.

"Ummm.."

"Y... Yeah. Yes I am." An absolute lie, but if he said no, the shopkeeper would undoubtedly become suspicious of the sword.

"I take it you'll be going to Beacon then?" Jaune nodded. "In any case, what can I do for you?"

"Just standard dust rounds, twelve millimeter if you have them." It could never hurt to have some extra rounds, and it's not like he was planning to pay anyway.

"Not sure if I have any out here, lemme check the back." The shopkeeper turned around and went through the door behind the counter.

Jaune waited for about five minutes before he heard the last sound he wanted to hear.

*ping*

"Shit! The last thing I needed was more people." Jaune though as he turned to face whatever asshole who just had to buy some dust at this specific shop, at 9:45 at night.

"Lady luck, you are one stone hearted bitch."

Correction, Jaune turned to face the group of assholes that just entered the shop. All four were dressed in black suits and wore red tinted glasses. Not to mention each hand a standard handgun at their side

Jaune scowled at the group as they walked towards the counter. The one in front met Jaune's scowl with a smirk. "Well, well! Look what we have here. Seems a filthy street rat wondered in."

"Gus. What a pleasant...sigh...surprise." Jaune said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I take it you're not here to buy more ammo."

"The name's Raymond and you know it, you gutter trash!" He waved his gun in Jaune's face. "Do you really think I'd let you'd get away with that stunt you pulled at the club?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to refresh my memory. Can't expect a useless gutter trash like me to remember every goon that has it out for me."

"Bastard! You think I won't shoot you?!" His face was red enough at this point that Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at how quick to anger Junior's lackey got.

The door behind the counter opened with the shopkeeper carrying a box of ammunition. "Sorry it took so long, my last shipment got stol-" The man stopped in his tracks when the saw armed man now standing in his shop

"Hands in the air old man!" Raymond now had his gun aimed at the shopkeeper.

"You can knock it off, we both know you won't shoot. I know how your type operates remember? Killing someone would give you guys way too much heat." Jaune put his hand into his pockets, showing how calm he really was. Though it didn't seem to make the shopkeeper feel any better.

"Someone, give the kid a prize!" A fifth voice said from behind the group of goons. Emerging from behind them, was someone anyone in Vale could recognize, mainly because he was the only criminal who wore a white suit, a bowler hat, and eyeliner. Despite the eccentric choice of dress, everyone in Vale also knew how dangerous Roman Torchwick was.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open this late?" Roman walked in front of his men, cane in hand. "You can lower your gun Mark." Roman pushed down on the thug's gun arm with the end of his cane lowering the gun.

"It's Raymond, sir."

"What is?"

"My Name, si-"

"On second thought, I don't actually care." Jaune couldn't help but chuckle. Something Torchwick no doubt heard, because a moment later he turned to face the blonde.

"You two seem to know each other. Care to introduce me to our new friend Mark?" Roman made sure to put extra emphasis on the man's name when he spoke.

"We met at Junior's bar. Long story short, he told me to leave, I didn't. He decided to get a little rough so I broke his nose." Jaune answered. Of course at the time he had been more than a little wasted, but Roman didn't exactly need to know every detail of that encounter.

Roman couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I'm sure that was quite the first impression, Kid." At this point jaune had managed to relax a bit despite being in front of the Vale's biggest crime boss.

"Anyway, back to the job at hand." The thief turned back to his men, "Alright boys, take all the dust you can get your hands on. As for you, what was your name again?"

"Jaune."

"Well, John, tell you what. You just stay out of the way and we'll have no problems whatsoever." Roman let out a big puff of smoke from his cigar before calling one of his generic goons over.

"You, watch the kid, make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Roman turned to the old shopkeep.

"As for you," Roman pulled out a case, plopping it down on the counter, "be a dear and fill it up with those nice looking dust crystals." The man immediately complied.

"Looks like we can count this as another successful opera-"

*crash!*

Roman had interrupted by one of his thugs crashing the the store's front window. Jaune peered out the window in silence seeing what he could only describe as a fusion between ride riding hood and the grim reaper.

"Ok." Roman said in a tone that sounded more annoyed than anything else before addressing his goons "Just gonna stand there like a bunch of slack jawed idiots? Get her!" They hesitated for a moment before charging in.

Meanwhile inside the shop, Jaune saw this as his opportunity to escape the scene before the authorities arrived, but not until he sighed in relief that he hadn't drawn his weapon with a scythe wielding loli just a few aisles back. Swinging his head back he heard a satisfying crunch telling him he'd almost certainly broke the nose of the man assigned to guard him, while also telling him that these goons likely didn't have aura. He quickly turned to deal with goon standing to his right.

"I'm going to kill you," the nameless thug snarled. He attacked with a big right overhand punch. Jaune was quick to side step out of the way, letting the man's momentum carry him forward. Drawing his sword in one swift motion, Jaune slashed the man's hamstring incapacitating him.

"Try not to move, you'll only risk making it worse." That didn't seem to keep the goon from crying in pain.

Not forgetting about goon number 1 who was no longer reeling for the broken nose, jaune pulled out his revolver and shot the thug in the shoulder. The revolver had some nice stopping power, completely knocking the thug backwards. As he started shouting in pain on the floor, Jaune drew his sword, nothing fancy, just a basic bastard sword, and bashed the man's face with its flat end, knocking him out cold. Jaune made sure to lean him against the counter to stop him from choking on his own blood. As Jaune looked out the window once more he could see that Junior's men had made the poor decision of charging the girl head on, as in thirty seconds he had looked away all four were on the ground and seemed to be unconscious.

Noticing the two thugs he kept in reserve had been put out of commision Roman sighed in annoyance, before lifting his cane to point at the girl in red, "I think we can agree this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around to play babysitter with you two, I think it's time to make my exit."

Jaune did his best to warn the girl of what was to come next, "Dodge!"

"What?" The girl was a little late to heed the boy's warning as before she could jump to the side, Roman had already fired a blast of red energy towards her.

When the smoke cleared it was clear that it wasn't a direct hit as she wasn't dead, but she seemed to have been caught in the blast radius as she was on the ground and the clothes on one of her legs was slightly singed. When she looked up Roman was escaping via ladder, then her eyes met Jaune's, "Hey, You're a hunter in training too, right?"

"Uhhh"

"You chase after him, I can watch the store until the police arrive."

"But.. i..*sigh*." Jaune had already lied about being a hunter so anything less than hunter like behavior might be suspicious. Being backed into a corner, Jaune gave chace, secretly hoping Roman had already made his daring escape.

Living on the streets for the past seven years gave Jaune plenty of time to learn a variety of skills, one of which being parkour, which he may or may not have used to evade authorities in the past. He made it up to the roof in less than a minute only to find Roman standing by the edge of the roof with what Jaune could only assume was a stolen bullhead behind him.

"You're a persistent one Goldilocks, but what do you expect will happen now." he said in a mocking tone. "We going to fight? Because, no offence, but you're a bit out of your league."

"If I'm being honest, I'd hoped you'd have already been gone by the time I got up here."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to follow me up here. Now I'd love to let you leave me be, but you see, the thing is I have a reputation to uphold. If it gets out that I was stopped by a couple of kids, I'd end up losing face. So I'm afraid that this is the end of the line Goldilocks!" Roman shouted over the bullheads engine, before throwing a dust crystal toward Jaune, and firing his cane in addition.

Jaune was waiting for the pain of being exploded, only to find the pain never came.

Instead, when he opened his eyes his found a woman likely in her late thirties with some sort of barrier in front of her.

"Who are you?" She didn't answer.

"We got a huntress!" Roman disappeared from eyesight and in his place was what jaune could only assume was a woman as besides he bare legs her entire body was hidden in the shadows.

Suddenly the woman was firing blast of what seemed to be fire towards Jaune and the blonde huntress beside him. Jaune dodged as best he could and whenever it seemed as though he was about to be hit by one of her attacks he felt an invisible force pull him out of danger. When he looked to his right he could see the huntress fire large pieces of rubble toward the bullhead. Jaune wasn't an idiot, he knew what a semblance was, but these two seemed less like semblances and more like straight up magic.

The woman in the bullhead fired multiple heavy blasts toward the two on the roof forcing Jaune and the huntress to retreat some, while also giving the bullhead enough time to escape. The huntress dropped her guard when she realized the bullhead was too far away to apprehend. She then turned to Jaune with eyes like the coldest winter.

Being someone who regularly committed petty theft to get by, Jaune was not ecstatic to be anywhere near a fully trained huntress. "Thanks for helping me." she didn't respond. She simply narrowed her eyes, as if examining him in some way.

"Well... I better be going, have a good ni-"

"No." she said, cutting him off completely, and Jaune was crestfallen as he immediately knew that this woman was not making a suggestion, but an order.

* * *

Jaune did not expect to end up in a police station, actually he did, as he knew there was a chance his attempted robbery could go south and he would be apprehended, only he hadn't actually committed any crimes yet. For the past hour he'd essentially just been sitting in the interrogation room waiting for someone to enter, and frankly he was getting a bit anxious, he didn't like leaving Jade with the twins for this long. After another fifteen minutes of waiting the female huntress who'd come to his rescue entered with a stern look on her face.

"I take it I'm not being rewarded for my heroics, am I?"

"I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly young man. You put yourself and others in great danger tonight." Her words were stern, but he could feel a natural concern in her voice.

"They attacked me, and the only reason I took action was because I knew I could beat them."

"Be that as it may, you should have engaged. Even if you were stronger than those thugs, Roman Torchwick is beyond your current ability. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home to your parents with a pat on the back," she then smacked her riding crop onto the table, dangerously close to his hand, "and a slap on the wrist."

"Afraid there's no place to send me back to," Jaune paused for dramatic effect, "Ma'am,"

That seemed to catch the huntress off guard as her expression changed, first surprise, and then what Jaune could only assume was pity. Everyone always pitied him.

"I see. My apologies. In any case, there is someone who'd like to meet you. He should be wrapping it up with Miss Rose as we speak." Just as she finished speaking a man walked in a cup of coffee in hand.

'Who are you?"

"Good evening young man, You may call me Ozpin, and I may as well ask you the same question. I looked through some of your confiscated personal effect and found no form of identification whatsoever. When I checked national databases I still could not identify you. So perhaps you can shed some light on your identity Mr. Ghost." he reached down to shake hands.

To be able to check the national database on such short notice told Jaune that this man must have great influence in Vale, and name Ozpin did sound vaguely familiar. He no harm in revealing his name as it wasn't like Jaune was a wanted man or anything. "Jaune." Jaune shook the man's hand, wary, but not hostile.

"Have a last by any chance?"

Now Jaune was annoyed, "If you have enough influence to access Vale's national databases in the hour that I've been here, you're probably able to figure out that I don't."

For just a moment, Ozpin gave Jaune a look of pity. Jaune hated that look, everyone pities the orphan, just not enough to actually do something about it.

"I heard what you said to Miss Goodwitch," So that was her name. "If you've been living on the streets for the past few years, I'm curious as to how you learned how to fight like this." Ozpin showed him a video on his scroll. Something Jaune could only hope to afford some day. The video showing him taking out the two thugs that were supposed to be keeping an eye on him,and then another video showing him scaling a building and confronting Tourchwick. I'm surprised someone with no training is able to fight at that level."

"I didn't exactly fight him, but I was taught a base. Everything else is I had to learn by experience."

"But why? Why would a young man need such skills?"

Jaune looked at him almost confused at the question. And then he laughed, "You don't go into Vale often do you? Fighting is the only way an orphan can survive in this city."

"I see." Ozpin looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, "No child should be forced to fight to survive, I can't imagine the things you've had to go through." Jaune didn't respond. "Do you know who I am?"

"You have influence, that much is clear. If I had to guess, you are on the Council of Vale.

"You're not far off. Here's another question, have you ever heard of a school called Beacon?" And with that the dots connected.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're Beacons headmaster." It all made sense, him being accompanied by a huntress, his interest in his combat ability, he was being scouted for Beacon.

"I will be frank Jaune. I'd like you to enter Beacon as a new student this year. You'll be placed on a team and be trained to figh-"

"No." Jaune interrupted

For a moment Ozpin appeared flabbergasted, "Pardon."

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the thought, but I can't." Ozpin now appeared curious so Jaune continued, "The life of a huntsman is not one that I'd want. I have people who rely on me. If I'm in Beacon, I'd be unable to take care of her. Besides, I thought Beacon's age of admission was seventeen, that was two years ago for me."

Ozpin actually smiled at this. "I see, I'm sure Beacon can make accommodations for her. Glynda?" he asked.

"I'm sure I can I can figure something out. As always." she muttered out that last bit just loud enough for Ozpin to hear it clearly.

Ozpin nodded, before continuing to speak, "As for your age, it isn't uncommon for their to be age discrepancies between students. Miss Rose for instance is also being admitted, despite her being two years younger than the average student."

"Do you find these terms acceptable young man?"

Jaune was stunned in silence, this was his chance to give Lavender a good life, to try and make up for what he's put her through, and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it. He bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Very well then, welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin passed Jaune a folder of forms and other documents. "There is some time until Beacon starts, but until that time, Professor Goodwitch can assist you should you need assistance getting your affairs in order." Ozpin reached out his hand.

"Thank you, sir." Jaune smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"I hope to see you in one month young man."

* * *

The Club, the biggest and best nightclub in all of Vale, both controlled and operated by the Vale's biggest gang, populated with some of the most well equipped criminals in the entire city, and for the last two years, the place he called home...

...was completely trashed.

Nearly all of Junior's men were littered across the ground, surrounded by shattered glass, broken equipment, and the dancefloor was completely busted up. It looked like a hurricane had come through. The bullet holes that completely littered the club would normally lead someone to assume a gang attack, but anyone who truly knew Vale would know that no gang in the city could do this much damage to a club owned by Junior Xiong.

This was either a huntsman or someone of equal combat ability. Jaune quickly made his way upstairs to the studio apartment over the club. When he reached the top floor he was met with the sight of a sleeping child and her angry babysitter. His best friend and somehow also his worst enemy at times, was still dressed head to toe in her red and black club dress.

"Why hello, sweetie." Miltia's voice may have sounded sweet, but the angry glare mixed in made Jaune even more nervous than the police station.

"H-Hey, Millie."

"No, No. don't "Hey Millie" me. Not after what you pulled tonight!" There was the angry twin he knew and loved. He didn't think news about his tussle with Torchwick would travel that fast.

"Seriously! What is wrong with you! You beat up our guys and half of them ended of getting pinched because of you."

"Look I'm sorry you guys lost the man power, but they were starting shit." Jaune was sorry for causing trouble, but it wasn't really his fault that things went down as they did.

"_Sigh_... Whatever. In anycase, why couldn't you have gotten here an hour ago? It was just now that jaune noticed the bruises starting to form on his friend.

"Sorry." Jaune paused. "What the hell happened down there anyway?"

"Some blonde bimbo came in and started starting shit as you'd put it. Turns out she was a Beacon student or some shit. Not sure why anyone would want to go to some stupid combat school to train to be a glorifyed stateworker."

Might as well rip off the band aid.

"I'm going to Beacon." she just stared for a moment.

"..."

"You fucking moron!" she punched him in the shoulder hard.

'Owwww" Jaune's aura was strong, but she put a lot of force into that blow. "Why would you do that!?"

"This whole time I thought you we just oblivious, but now I know your just fucking stupid! Did you somehow forget that WE ARE CRIMINALS!" she made sure to put extra emphasis on the last three words." she moved to punch him again, but this time Jaune was prepared. He moved quickly to the left avoiding her fist, before grabbing her arm to stop her from lashing out at him again.

"Listen. I'm going to let you go now, so please don't hit me again."

"No promises." the barely-playful response was usually a good sign when trying to calm down one of the twins. He let her go. She punched him in the gut.

"Ugh..you done?"

"_Sigh_...For now. Explain idiot."

"Well, after thwarting a dust robbery and going toe-to-toe with Roman Torchwick, the headmaster of Beacon offered me a spot, but more than that he's giving Lavender room and board."

"What's wrong with here. You and her are doing just fine. Why do you need to risk everything like this."

"Careful Millie, that almost sounds like concern." Jaune smirks, but Miltia doesn't smile or fireback.

"Shut up. I'm serious. If they find out the things you've done, I doubt they'd let you just walk away."

"I know. But if it's for her, I don't mind. She's too kind than this type of life would allow her to be. If I can get her out of it, I'd do anything."

"That doesn't really seem fair big brother." a new voice said. Both Jaune and Miltia turned around to see a nine year old girl now wide awake behind them. Her hair was a light lilac color and her eye was gray in color. The other, covered by her eyepatch. He and Lavender weren't related by blood or anything, but they lived in the same orphanage for a time and it wasn't long before they were joined at the hip.

"How long have you been listening Lav?" Jaune got up to tuck her back into her bed.

"Since Millie started cussing." Jaune chuckled.

"Don't repeat what she says," Jaune leaned in as if to whisper, "she's not a very good role model." Jaune said just loud enough for the girl in question to hear.

"Hey! I fucking heard that!" Miltia huffed.

"But not inaccurate." said another, emerging from the stairs. "Sup, Jaune." Melanie waved at the little girl who happily waved back.

"Oh lovely, now there are two of you."

"Dick."

"Bitch"

Both started chuckling after that. Jaune and Melanie's relationship has always been like that. One insults the other, but it's all fun and games for the most part.

"So where have you been?"

"Eavesdropping for the mostly. As for why I'm here, Junior needs to see you downstairs."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." she nodded and walked back down. Jaune turned back to Lavender.

"You should go back to sleep. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but those can be answered in the morning. A young lady needs her rest, don't want to end up like Miltia over there."

"Ha..ha..ha" she fake laughed as she flipped him the bird.

"Okay. she sat up real quick to hug her brother before whispering in his ear, "As long as I'm with you, I'd go anywhere."

Jaune smiled softly, "I know."

He tucked her in with far more tenderness than he was ever treated with as a child. He left the room after turning the lights off.

The club was much quieter than when he arrived, as he descended the stairs he saw Melanie and Junior discussing something. Jaune has always been pretty good at reading people and he could tell that Melanie was concerned about something. By the time he walked over, Melanie had already begun walking towards towards the stairs on the other side of the room.

Jaune turned to Junior, "What's wrong with Melanie?"

"_Sigh..._You caused real trouble with that stunt you pulled. Melanie brought me up to speed on what your doing, it's a damn reckless plan if you ask me, but I also know why you're doing it, and I can respect it."

"Thanks Junior."

"Follow me, I've got something you're gonna need if you want to make it at Beacon." Jaune followed him to the backroom, but before Junior opened the door, he hesitated and had a sad look on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could start, Jaune put a hand on his shoulder. Junior looked to him. "It's alright Junior, I'm pretty sure I know what's waiting behind that door."

"I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't sure you'd make it out. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Me? When do I ever?" Jaune gave Junior a final smile before pushing open.

When he got to the other side he wasn't surprised by the man that greeted him.

"Hey Goldilocks, been awhile."

** And so ends the prologue. Obviously a lot of the scenes in this chapter are lifted directly from the first episode of the series, next chapter are when things will start to diverge, it will likely go from Jaune arriving at Beacon to the beginning of Initiation. I hope this story has peaked your interest at the very least. That being said, any constructive criticism is welcomed. Hopefully I'll be able to update this more frequently than I did with The Hybrid. However, I'm not going to have a schedule, simply because I really do not need the extra stress of deadlines. That being said, I will see you all soon**


End file.
